BLACKOUT
by bmw72792
Summary: What would happen if Forks had a major blackout? What crazy things will the Cullen's do? Read and find out! they're vampires....same couples
1. Storm Of The Year

**Here is the first chapter, i got the other idea the other day when we had a black out...i actiually started writing it that night lol, anyways i hope you guy like it ! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Ch.1- Storm of the Year**

* * *

"BELLLAAAAA!!" Charlie yelled from downstairs... "Alice's on the phone!"

"Thanks dad, I got it!" I rushed over to the phone... "Hello?"

"HEY BELLA!!" a voice squealed

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"I was wondering if ya want to come over for a girl's night with me and Rose!?" She screamed happily on the other end.

"Ouch! Mind turning it down a notch?" I joked while rubbing my ear….

"Oh sorry Bella I'm just excited!" she replied in a slightly quieter tone… "So can you come?!"

Girl's night with Rosalie and Alice meant: makeovers, sad movies, Bella-Barbie, makeovers, gossip, and more makeovers…..basically torture Bella!

"Uh..."

"PLEASSSEEE!!"..." You don't like me anymore do you" her voice became sad and small…..I could imagine Alice with big puppy dog eyes…and...

"Alright!" I sighed in defeat "so what time should I come over?"

"Hmmm how about in 1 hour?"

"Okay…see you then"

"Bye Bella…Were gonna have SOOO much fun!!" she squealed before hanging up

I raced down the stairs, nearly tripping twice. I wasn't exactly the most graceful person in the world; everyone seemed to make fun of me for it, especially Emmett.

"Hey dad?" Charlie was lounged on the couch, in front of the TV watching the Laker game.

"Yeah kiddo?" he replied with his eyes glued to the screen

"Who's winning?"

"Huh oh, the Laker's" he grinned

Charlie was a huge sports fan…everyday after he got home from the station, (being the chief of police and all)….he would sit and watch the Lakers, Clippers, Cowboys, Raiders or whoever was playing that night, while I made dinner.

"Hey dad, you wouldn't mind if I spend the night at Alice's would you?"

Charlie turned around at the mention of Alice; he loved her like a second daughter, but didn't like Edward so much...being the typical overprotective father…

"Uh...sure honey" he began watching the game again...

"Thanks dad! Oh, and I made dinner already, it's in the fridge...lasgana, your favorite!" I raced upstairs to start packing for one looonnnnnggggg night.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Bye dad!" I was almost to the front door when Charlie walked up behind me...

"What, no hug for your old man anymore?" he teased with open arms

"Oh, sorry dad" I hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek" before running to my truck, getting soaked from the pouring rain. Tonight was colder and wetter then usual. _Must be a storm coming in._

"Love you, see you tomorrow" I yelled through the window

"Love you too kiddo, and drive carefully there's a big storm rolling in"

"Don't worry dad" I assured him

"…and Bells, have fun!" he waved as I drove out of the driveway.

The lightning lit up the whole sky, and the thunder clapped loudly overhead…._Yep...definitely a storm coming_

I reached the Cullen "house"….more like mansion in twenty minutes. I could easily make it there in ten but due to the sheets of pouring rain the roads were slippery and dangerous.

Just as I was about to ring the doorbell Alice opened the door.

"There you are!" she exclaimed giving me a hug.

"Yeah, sorry I am late, the roads were pretty slippery"

"Don't worry about it ….Edward was practically going out of his mind though, he wanted to drive out and get you, but I told him you would be fine"

"Bella!" Edward rushed over to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me "Thank God you're alright!" How someone like Edward could choose me was unbelievable. He was a god! He had bronze hair that was messy yet gorgeous! His eyes changed from golden to topaz…depending on his mood, but he always looked beautiful…and his smile,…he was simply beautiful.

"I told you she would be fine!" Alice tapped her head knowingly with a smirk.

Along with having regular vampire abilities, Alice was a physcic. Yes, Alice and her whole family were vampires. They all had the ability to run really fast, (Emmett loved throwing me over his shoulder and zipping through the forest, usually making me sick) they had inhumane beauty, enhanced senses, hearing, smell etc...and immortality. But some vampires also had extra abilities such as Alice, Edward also had an ability, he was a mind reader,(but he could never read my mind which frustrates him) Emmett had unbelievable strength, Rosalie was even more beautiful than most vampires, Esme had unending kindness, Carlisle had knowledge and wisdom, and Jasper could control emotions… (it got annoying sometimes).

"Yea, well your visions aren't always right" he pointed out stubbornly

"Well she's here isn't she?" she argued back

"Ye-"he was about to answer but I cut him off

"Guys!"…"I'm fine!"

"See!" Alice said happily proving her point

In the background I heard strange noises…"I'm going to karate chop you…no I called the bonus blast!!"…"HAHA DIE YOU EVIL MONKEY!!" "Take that!"…"You going down!_"…ahhh…Emmett …_

"Tell Emmett and Jasper to keep it down in there!" she said pulling me toward the stairs.

We didn't move very far since Edward still had his arms wrapped firmly yet delicately around me…

"Edward let her go!" Alice yelled

"But I don't want to" he whined with a smile

"Edward…this is a girl's night, and I'm pretty sure you're not a girl!" She stressed the word girls night loudly.

"Who knows…maybe I am?" he grinned devilishly

Alice was getting really annoyed now

"Edward, you're always with her, tonight is girls night for a reason, JEEZ!! Keep it in your pants for one night!" **(A.N THEY HAVENT DONE ANYTHING) **and with that she pulled me up the stairs to her room.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey" she replied while twirling her golden blonde hair.

"So Alice, what's first on the agenda?" I asked sarcastically

"Well, first we're changing into these adorable pj's" she handed Rose and I a pair of short shorts and a skimpy tank _Did she really expect me to wear these?_

"Then we're doing makeovers!!" she bounced up and down while clapping excitedly….._Ughhh_

"Lastly we will watch some movies and talk!" she ended brightly

"Sounds cool" Rose and I replied simultaneously

After changing into the pajamas, Alice began working on my hair, and Rose on my makeup… All of a sudden we heard an ear smashing BOOM, it must have been the loudest clap of thunder we had heard all night, all around the room the lights began to flicker, then went out, leaving it pitch black.

"Shit!" Rosalie muttered

"No, oh no…no…no!!" Alice cried... "Now we can't finish the makeovers!" _YESSSSSS! THANK YOU GOD!_

"Don't worry about it Ali-"I was cut off by someone yelling loudly

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" it came from downstairs……

"Wasn't that Emmett?" we all asked in confusion……….

**A.N **

**Soooooooo how was it?? Is it decent PLease Review and let me know what you think...good or bad..or ideas...etc... Thanks...and REVIEW**

**P.S- I wil be updating my other stories soon...check them out!**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Hey sorry I havent updated. I know It's a kinda short chapter but I'll make the next one really long if I get 10 reviews.**

**Thanks to :**

**TheFutureIsNear08 : ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood : RedRibbons-Ecilipse : demon sk8ter : Dazzled26 : vivredanssabulle : Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike : katie277 : kylacullen : Brittany : aj : Thanks for reviewing! It means alot ...ENJOY!!**

**Ch.2- Let The Games Begin**

* * *

(EPOV)

Alice pulled Bella out of my arms and before I could stop them they were gone……my sister was pure evil!

"Hey Edward get your butt back in here! I'm kicking his ass!" Emmett yelled loudly from the game room

I walked in the room to see Emmett and Jasper playing Super Smash Bro's animatedly.

"Who's winning?" I asked curiously, Jasper was pro at this game.

"I am!" Emmett replied proudly with a grin… "If I win this game I beat Jasper's high score record!!" he was jumping up and down excitedly_ I thought only Alice did that_?_…_

"Take that….eat this!!"... "I'm taking you down you evil monkey…haha…" he laughed like a maniac…"HEY...that was my energy boost!" Emmett whined

"You're not gonna win!" Jasper teased…making Emmett snap….._I wonder what Bella's doing right now_

"Oh yeah?!" "Bam!" he kicked Jasper's character off the platform….the TV flashed

**HIGH SCORE**

"YES!!"…"I DID IT!"..."I FINALLY BEAT YOUR HIGH SCORE!" Emmett stuck his tongue out childishly and began doing a victory dance all around the room….creepy

"Hey Em, you might want to save it" I warned him

"Yeah, yeah...I will in a minute…I just want to enjoy this moment!" He laughed in Jaspers face

Just then we heard a loud roar of thunder, possibly the loudest we had heard all night. The lights and TV began to flicker back and fourth…then went out instantly leaving it pitch black…_oh god Emmett's gonna-_

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he cried loudly… _my ears!_

I heard someone running down the stairs…_oh, it's the girls…_ Carlisle and Esme had gone on a short vacation, a week long cruise to Alaska. All of a sudden I heard someone trip…it had to be Bella…_Oh no! _Bella was naturally clumsy, and with no lights…anything could happen, I raced to the stairs and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground…

"Perfect timing" she joked with a beautiful smile, making my dead heart flip

"I wish you would be more careful"

"Edward…you know I can't help it, I was born clumsy…it's in my genes!"

"Yea I know!" I chuckled

"Hey what was that noise?" Alice and Rose asked, I had completely forgotten they were there...

"Oh…that…um…"… "it was Emmett." I said plainly, but I could see worry flash across Rose's face

"Is he okay?" she cried

"Well……"

"Baby! Don't worry I'm here" she ran to the game room

Alice and I followed, with Bella still in my arms.

"Baby...whats wrong?" she asked worriedly while running her hands through his hair

SILENCE

"Baby?" her voice shook

"I…….I….playing…game……be-beat…..Jasper……high score…..thunder…lights…gone…lost….all lost!"

"Awww…baby don't worry, we all know that you beat Jasper…" he continued staring numbly at the wall rocking back and fourth

"Emmett, we all know you beat me" Jasper added assuringly, Emmett stopped rocking

_Alice: awwwww poor Emmett_

_Jasper: I hope he's alright_

_Rosalie: OH GOD….MY BABY'S GONE CATATONIC_

_BELLA: SILENCE_

"Emmett?" Rose asked softly…

SILENCE

"Yeah I creamed your ass!" he boomed with laughter

_WOW…….I think he's lost it!!_

"Dude, I totally powned **(a.n-like owned but with a p)** you!!" "Haha sucka'!" he started doing his victory dance…..again, jumping all around the room

Everyone stared at Emmett, with a scared expression

"What!!"..."Why are you guys all looking at me so funny?" He asked us curiously

We all stood silent, then Rose spoke up… "Baby…are you alright?" she asked cautiously

"Yea Rosie, why wouldn't I be?" _Emmett can be an idiot sometimes…actually a lot_

We continued staring at Emmett while he continued to dance when Alice broke the silence

"Yea,...so...I was wondering……how would you guys like to play truth or dare?" she asked with a mischievous grin, jumping up and down

"Sure"

"Whatever"

"Hell ya"

"Bella?" I asked

"Sure, why not?" she replied

"Alright I'm in" I agreed, if Bella would play so would I

"Perfect!"..."Let the games begin!" Alice said looking at each of us evilly

**A.N**

**Once again, sorry its kinda short, but if I get at least 10 review I will make the next chapter really long! oh and its going to be the beginning of truth or dare! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...good karma! **

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	3. Payback's A Bitch

**THANKS SO MUCH 4 ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!**

**Soon2bMrs.EdwardCullen**** : ****boothnbones9373**** : ****Chi Cullen**** : ****Helen Masen**** : ****bellagirl008**** : ****Dazzled26**** : ****briiittx xhc**** : ****BellaBaby2813**** : ****RedRibbons-Ecilipse**** : swimbutterfly : ****RedRibbons-Ecilipse**** : ****The Real Blue Eyed Demon**

**Thanks so much : I tried to make this chapter longer as promised! Hope you guys like it! And REVIEW**

**Ch. 3- Payback's A Bitch**

* * *

(BPOV)

"Perfect!" Alice grinned evilly…"Let the games begin"..."Oh, and before we start, we should probably light some candles so Bella can see, not all of us have perfect vision!" she giggled

"Oh….just make fun of the human why don't you!" I snapped

"No offense Bella"

"Haha yeah, otherwise you would be tripping all over the place…..Wait….is it even safe to light candles around Bella?" Emmett asked curiously "She could burn the house down!"

_"_Thanks Emmett" I said faking hurt..._Emmett...Emmett of all people, is worried that I would burn the house down?? Besides isn't it pouring outside...?_

"Emmett...were in the middle of a thunderstorm…I highly doubt our house will burn down in any circumstance" Edward seemed to read my mind…_oh he wishes!_

"Oh…"

"And besides I think we'd be more worried about you!" Jasper teased

"Hmph...very funny"

Alice and Rose began placing the already lit candles all around the room, slowly the once pitch black room seemed to brighten, but not very much

"There, that should be enough…is everyone ready!!" Alice jumped up and down squealing….

Edward looked at me with a slightly scared expression…

"Sure" he replied

"Yes" I replied in a shaky voice. They all had the advantage of being vampires; I on the other hand am just plain, old, boring, human…_I'm sure they will all enjoy this!_

"Yeah"

"Huh"…_poor Emmett_

"Yay!"…. "Let's sit in a circle on the floor over here" Alice pointed to a section on the carpet

Edward sat next to me, taking my hand in his. After everyone was seated, Jasper spoke up, "Before we start we should probably make some basic rules and boundaries"..."Let's keep it inside Forks……nothing life threatening….no blood……and……..nothing too illegal"

Edward, Jasper and Emmett grinned to each other…._Boys….._

"Alright….so who starts?"

"I will!" Emmett boomed

He quickly glanced around the circle … "Alice" he ginned slyly……. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you………to burn all of your credit cards!!" he smirked, stressing the word all

"WHAT!! NO WAY!!" she shrieked

"Didn't you choose dare?" he asked innocently

"Yes...bu-"

"Then you have to do it!"

"But Carlisle and Esme won't be back for another two weeks from their cruise!"… "I won't be able to get a new credit card or go shopping!"… "did you hear me….NO SHOPPING!!" she was on the brink of hysteria

"Hey don't blame me, you're the one who chose dare" he said simply... "Oh and you can't use Rose's or anyone else's!"

"But...but…no…shopping….two weeks!!" she was about to say something else when she went into a trance like state.

"Alice?" I waved my hand in front of her face

"Huh" she asked …" oh...yeah…Fine I'll do it!" she said nonchalantly

She ran up to her room and in a flash was standing besides me with a wallet full of credit cards. _How many does she need? ...well it is Alice after all_

Emmett placed a metal bowl in the middle of the floor and handed Alice a bottle of kerosene, and box of matches.

She emptied out all of her platinum credit cards into the bowl, after kissing each of them goodbye. Slowly, she began pouring the kerosene heavily over the heap of plastic. She stared blankly at the pile of her beloved credit cards before throwing a lit match into the bowl.

We watched the bowl light up into a violent ball of blue and white flames…then looked at Alice. We all watched her expression, expecting her to cry if it were possible, but she just stood there…..

After the plastic was completely melted Edward poured a glass of water over the dying fire, extinguishing all of the remaining flames… Alice slowly turned and faced Emmett

"So…" Alice had a mischievous grin plastered on her face…._What could she have in mind_…"Emmett"

"Yeaaa" he asked cautiously

"Truth or dare?"

"Mmmm….truth"

Rosalie smacked him on the arm...

"Ouch, Rosie what was that for?" he rubbed his arm

"Emmett be a man and choose dare!" she looked at him sternly which making him shrink back in fear

"Alright, alright, I choose dare!"

"Perfect" Alice grinned as she danced out of the room

_What is she doing?_

"Alice!!" Jasper called out

Within seconds she was walking back to the circle with her arms behind her back?

"Alice….what's behind your back" Edward asked curiously, shifting to the side to see what she was hiding...

"Oh...nothing" she sang innocently… "Emmett are you sure you want to do a dare?"

"Umm…"he looked back and fourth from Rose and Alice…Rose gave him another stern look…

"Yea….I guess" he sighed

"Ok!" she chirped brightly "…I dare you………………..TO DRINK THIS WHOLE BOTTLE OF CHOCOLATE SAUCE!!"

She pulled out a 4 oz. bottle of Hershey's chocolate sauce. _Easy!!_

Emmett's eyes popped out in fear at the sight of the chocolaty-goodness…_What's wrong with these people…I mean who doesn't like chocolate?_

"Rosie...Baby please don't make me do this!" he pleaded as he looked at the bottle in Alice's petite hands.

"Uh-uh! You chose dare…you can't back out now!" … "You have to do it!" Alice grinned slyly

"Alice please!" he begged

"Payback's a bitch isn't it!" she smirked while tossing the brown bottle to him

I saw pure disgust on Edward, Jasper and Rosalie's face as Emmett slowly unscrewed the lid and began smelling it.

"Eeek!"…"It smells like ass!" he complained

Alice laughed, "Great, then you should be used to it!" Edward, Jasper and I began laughing, while Rose looked at Emmett with pure horror

"Emmett, if you drink that I can't kiss you for at least 24 hours!" she exclaimed

His face dropped, "Rosie!"

"Come on Emmett just drink it already!" Alice urged impatiently

"Fine!" he brought the bottle over his mouth and tilted it slowly…..Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rose looked at Emmett with sympathy……

The dark brown liquid slowly began to drip down into Emmett's mouth….his face immediately scrunched in disgust as the chocolate sauce poured out freely. Rose looked at Emmett horrified.

After five minutes he had finished the last drop of chocolate sauce and ran to the bathroom….We heard coughing and gagging noises…_I don't even wanna know_

He came back with a victorious grin plastered on his face…

"There!" he smirked

"I'm proud of you baby!!" Rose jumped up and gave him a hug

Once everyone was seated back in the circle, Emmett began deciding on his victim….he began scanning the circle, then his eyes stopped on me…and a sly grin spread across his face…._Oh God!_

"Bella" he sang…. "Truth or dare?" he asked with a grin

Edward squeezed my hand in assurance….."Um….dare"

There was another loud boom of thunder from outside...

"Excellent" he chimed while grinning mischieviously… "I dare you and Edward...

**A.N**

**Ooohhh i bet your dying to know what the dare is?! sorry about the cliffhanger! I would love to get 15-20 reviews before I update! That would be amazing : Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and update asap...but finals...ugh...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 15-20 PLEASE**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	4. And The Dare Is

**Yay! I'm so happy for all of the reviews I got on the last chapter! Thanks to:**

**briiittx xhc**** : ****The Real Blue Eyed Demon**** : Stella Moon : twilightlife : ****Chi Cullen**** : Evforever : PersonofRandomness : ****BellaBaby2813**** : ****DANANABATMAN**** : ****ShahzysAngelette**** : ****Soon2bMrs.EdwardCullen**** : ****Kiwikiss**** : ****someday-u-will-remember-me**** : ****x0tictactoe0x**** : ****Belle Marionette**** : minimeyer : ****othtwilightfan21**** : ****boothnbones9373**** : ****demon sk8ter**** : ****RedRibbons-Ecilipse**** : ****Helen Masen**** : ****Lordoftheringschick2000**** : ****ForbiddenFruit666**** : ****Bloodsuckerlover**

**You are all amazing! thank you so much! HERE'S CHAPTER 4!! ENJOY ...and REVIEW**

(Recap: "Ok….I dare you and Edward to…..")

**Ch.4-And The Dare Is...**

* * *

(BOPV)

"Emmett, I am not part of this dare" Edward said, clearly frustrated….

Emmett ignored him..."Like I was saying…before I was so RUDELY interrupted!" he cleared his throat…"I dare you and Edward to …………do it!!" Emmett finished with a smirk…._Do it…do what?_

Emmett wriggled his eyebrows and motioned towards Edward with a sly grin as my face scrunched up in confusion….

"Do what?" I asked confused

I looked around the room at everyone's expressions…..Edward looked annoyed and nervous…. Alice and Rose giggled and squealed…Jasper gave us both a quick sympathetic nod, while Emmett rolled around on the floor laughing uncontrollably….then it hit me…_Emmett dared Edward and I to have...NO WAY!!_

"Oh!" I gasped

_He can't be serious!! _I felt the warm blood rush to my cheeks; I could only imagine how red my cheeks were by now. I'm sure that even through the vast darkness anyone could see me blushing.

I guess my new found understanding was amusing to them,…well to Emmett, Rose and Alice at least.

They were all doubled over in laughter; but Emmett was rolling around in circles, gasping for unnecessary air.

I noticed Edward glaring at Emmett……

"What's so funny?!" I snapped

"Bella!"-gasp-"I was just"-gasp-"kidding!'……."The look"-gasp-"on your face!"-gasp- Emmett explained between laughing

"Haha Bella! You should have seen your reaction!!" Alice giggled

"Yeah, Bella….your face…priceless!" Rose added while laughing

Even though I should probably be annoyed with them right now, I felt kind of relieved. Edward looked at me apologetically.

"Phew" Emmett sighed…."so Bella….your real dare…..is……….you have to run to Forks High……………..in nothing but your underwear!!" he smirked mischievously… "Then we'll meet you at the school" once again Alice and Rose giggled…..Jasper just shook his head…I liked Jasper, always the mature one, I could always go to him for advice…

_Well, it's better than the first one…_

"No, absolutely not!" Edward growled

"Edward, she has to…I dared her" Emmett explained

"No,….one, we're in the middle of a thunderstorm, there is no way I'm letting her go out in this weather, two, do you really think I would let Bella go out by herself in nothing but her underwear?" he stood firmly facing Emmett

"Edward, it's fine, besides….I can't back out of a dare" I smiled assuringly to him...

"Fine….then I'm going with you" he said protectively

"Edward, you don't have to-" I began to argue, but he cut me off

"Bella, there is no way I'm letting you go out there" he pointed towards the window "by yourself" he said sternly looking into my eyes…

"Ok" I sighed staring at his beautiful face…Ugh _He did it again! Thinks he can always get his way by dazzling me…..well it is true…_

"Oh, and the rules apply to you to Edward!" Emmett teased happily……

"I know"….Edward groaned

"Edward you don't have to do this" I said again, I felt bad that I had dragged Edward into this

"Bella…I'm going with you, and that's final" He said while talking hold of my hand and leading me to the door

"The minute you step outside you have to take off your clothes…oh and Edward, no vampire speed" Emmett laughed..."God this is gonna be good!"

"We'll see you at school in 20 minutes!" Alice said bouncing up and down

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rose sang from the door…_oh trust me…we won't!_

"Here goes nothing" Edward opened the front door and pulled us outside...shutting the door behind us.

Looking around, there was nothing but darkness, even the street lights were out…_This shouldn't be so bad _The rain was still coming down in heavy sheets, and every few seconds we would see a streak of lightning...followed by a loud roar of thunder….

"Um…we should just…um….leave our clothes on the door step" Edward mumbled nervously

We both began stripping down to our underwear. Edward had finished undressing before I had…s_tupid vampire abilities! _He stood with his back turned to me and waited patiently,…_always the perfect gentlemen. _Today I was wearing a matching navy blue lace bra and boy shorts set from Victoria's Secret, which Alice had bought for me. I felt so bare standing on their porch in nothing but my underwear.

"Edward. I'm done , you can turn around"

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" he asked lovingly as he pulled me into his protective arms.

I felt a wave of electricity shocked my body when our skin touched. I could feel his chiseled, stone chest and arms as he pulled me closer.

"Yes" I replied confidently

After folding up our clothes and neatly placing them on the door step, Edward and I began running towards the school, …we had been running for about 5 minutes and we had not seen any people, or cars…_Thank God! _

Every minute or so Edward would ask me if I was ok, _how could I deserve someone so…perfect? _We continued to run, by now Edward and I were completely drenched, the rain came pouring down like I had never seen…lightning shot across the sky, always instantly followed by a loud clap of thunder.

Edward and I were about 10 minutes away from the school when a single car came driving down the street..._Great!...This will be hard to explain_

"Hopefully the car won't see us?" I spoke out loud for the both of us…too late

The car had spotted us and was now slowing down in front of us….

"Um….Edward is it just me…or does that car look familiar?" my voice shook nervously..._whose car is that…it looks so familiar?_

"Crap!"Edward mumbled furiously.

Before Edward could say anything else an angry voice called out…

"Isabella Marie Swan!!" a very distinctive voice yelled angrily…_NO!!...IT COULDN'T BE!!_

I glanced quickly at Edward; the expression on his face confirmed my suspicions…

**A.N**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I bet you are all wondering who the mystery person is...it might be Charlie, Jacob, Billy, Mike...some one else?...update to find out!...(btw this might be the last update for a of couple weeks due to school, and vacation , but If i get 25-30 reviews i promise to make the next chapter long! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**always.**

**bmw72792**


	5. My End Of The World

**Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while! Just got back yesterday from Spain! But i would like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**The Real Blue Eyed Demon : BellaBaby2813 : Chi Cullen : Danielle Grace: boothnbones9373 : EnderACullen : SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE : othtwilightfan21 : Helen Masen : chunk : twilightpheonix123 : briiittx xhc : vivredanssabulle : Soon2bMrs.EdwardCullen : demon sk8ter : bellagirl008 : Mrs.Cullen42 : omgiwantedward : ShahzysAngelette : Belle Marionette : RedRibbons-Ecilipse: xxxtheangelbelowxxx : musiclover33 : MyShadowWalksBesideMe : ForbiddenFruit666 : dylexiablonde**

**Thank you all so much! and thanks for waiting, i know its been a couple of weeks! anyways i hope you all enjoy this chapter! and as always please REVIEW!**

**Ch.5- My End Of The World**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Ha-ha"... "That was a great dare Emmett!" Alice congratulated me jumping up and down, Jasper shook his head silently…_Jeez…what's got his panties in a knot?_

"Baby, you're such a genius!" Rosie wrapped her arms around me…._man_..._I'm lucky_

Edward and Bella had just left 5 minutes ago; they probably weren't very far yet…..All of a sudden Alice went into another of her visions…_Why does she look so happy?? I wonder what her vision-thingy was about_...

After coming out of her vision she started jumping up and down…_she copied me! _

"OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH!!" she squealed clapping her tiny hands

"Alice…honey, what is it?" Jasper asked curiously

Rosie, Jasper and I all stared at Alice, waiting for her to explain.

"I just had the most HILARIOUS vision!!" _yea…we noticed …WHAT IS IT ALREADY!!_

"WHAT IS IT!!"I yelled a little louder than necessary

She quickly told us her vision, and the plan…. "Hurry we have to get there in 5 minutes otherwise we'll miss it!"

"Let's take Carlisle's Mercedes" Rosie yelled running to get the keys

"I got dibbs on driving!!" I screamed triumphantly

"Emmett…just letting you know now…you screw up Carlisle's car…and he will kill you…" Jasper warned me…._Sheesh…always such a goody-two shoes...WHATEVER!_

"Well then since I'm already dead I guess I have nothing to worry about!" I grinned, he sighed in defeat….

"Come on let's go!!" Rosie and Alice screamed from the door…_This is gonna be awesome!_

"HURRY UP EMMETT!" Everyone yelled from the car

"Yeah yeah!" I raced out the front door towards them…

"OPERATION FLAME has begun!" I laughed evilly while everyone rolled their eyes…._killjoys_

"Operation flame?" Jasper asked…._he's just jealous he didn't think of it first!!_

"Yea…it just sounded cool"

"Right, well we better go now if we wanna get there in time!" Alice chirped happily

I turned on the ignition and the car roared, coming to life. I sped out of the garage and down towards the school…._and the Cullen's have left the building! _

**BPOV**

**(Recap)**

"Isabella Marie Swan!!" a very distinctive voice yelled angrily…_NO!!_..._IT COULDN'T BE!!_

I glanced quickly at Edward; the expression on his face confirmed my suspicions…

**(Recap over)**

"ISABELLA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" Charlie's voice screamed angrily from the car in the distance

_O MY GOD I'M BEYOND DEAD…how can I explain this!? Charlie will never let me see Edward again, he might make us move! _

I began to shake nervously; Edward grasped my hand in assurance, looking me in the eyes with nothing but pure love, but he was as speechless as I was…..

I heard the car door open and slam shut in the distance as Charlie stormed towards us, the figure, barely visible to either of us in the vast darkness…

_I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE EDWARD AGAIN!! We're going to move to another state, maybe country_

Another flash of bright lighting shot across the dark, midnight sky, followed by another ear piercing boom of angry thunder, echoing above.

It felt like hours as Charlie walked towards us…the rain seemed to come down in large buckets

"Isabella Marie Swan…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE WITH HIM, DRESSED LIKE THAT!!" he yelled angrily, still nothing but a mere blur

"Don't worry love" Edward soothed in his beautiful velvet voice, squeezing my hand as we stood motionless, waiting for the wrath of Charlie. Charlie's figure became clearer as he approached…_wait a minute…when did Charlie get so tall…and big?_

Edward must have noticed it to, he let go of my hand and stared intently at the approaching figure… "Emmett" he growled viciously

Within seconds he was gone from my side…._EMMETT!! I'm going to kill him…AGAIN!!_

As "Charlie" began to approach I could clearly see Emmett now, Edward raced forward and in a flash Emmett was down on the ground….

I ran to them, all traces of the shock of "Charlie" finding us gone, replaced with pure anger.

"EMMETT CULLEN!!" I screamed. Edward continued to punch Emmett, and they began wrestling on the floor.

All of a sudden Rose, Alice, and Jasper stood in front of us. _NO! They were in on this too!?_

Jasper took hold of Edward, to keep him from further kicking Emmett's ass, which was well deserved, in my opinion.

Emmett got off the floor and stood next to Rose and Alice….they were all grinning mischievously.

"HAHAHA you two looked HILARIOUS!" Emmett boomed with laughter…

"Yeah…Bella, the look on you face when you thought it was Charlie. It was priceless!" Alice and Rose giggled uncontrollably, Edward continued to growl, still held back by Jasper, who looked sorry

"Sorry" he said sincerely to me _I couldn't blame Jasper, it's not like it was his idea_…_but as for the others…oh they're gonna get it_

After a couple more minutes they had stopped laughing…..I stood rooted in the same spot…too angry to move

"Whew…that was funny!" They all agreed…

Edward snapped….

"Funny…YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!!" he roared angrily

"Bella practically had a heart attack!!" he growled at them

A look of guilt washed over all of their faces.

"Bella…We're sorry, we didn't mean to scare you that bad" Alice whispered quietly...

"Yeah it was all Alice's idea; she got the vision and planned everything!" Emmett defended himself

At that Jasper growled at Emmett…

"What!" he replied dumbly…

"Bella…we're really sorry" Rose said to me…

I stared blankly at them…then something hit me…_wasn't it my turn to pick the next dare?_

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly….

"Huh" ….."Oh, ah…it's alright"

Jasper let go of Edward, and he walked to my side…. "Bella are you alright?" he asked as he stared into my eyes, gently placing his hand on my cheek

"Yea" I leaned in and whispered my plan for revenge quickly in his ear, low enough that the others wouldn't hear….

"Perfect!!" He grinned with his dazzling smile

"Um, do you guys wanna head back" Emmett asked nervously

"Sure" Edward and I grinned to each other while the thunder boomed again overhead

We managed to squeeze ourselves into Carlisle's small car…

There was an uncomfortable silence as we drove back…."So….isn't it my turn to choose the next dare?" I asked innocently

Everyone was silent

"As a matter of fact Bella…I think it is" Edward replied with another breathtaking smile

There was a moment of silence, then fear washed over Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose's face.

"Excellent" I smiled, as we pulled into the garage

**A.N**

**There you go! How was it? I know eveyone was expecting charlie, Renee, and or Mike, but this idea just came to me...and i liked it..so yeah..Hope you enoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW! It really does make me write faster! Im aiming to get to 100 before the next chapter is posted so...PLease make it happen : REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Next ch. sneak peak: it gonna be about Bella's dare/payback to all of them except Edward of course, I already have the dare in mind so...Review!!**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	6. Bella Get's Revenge

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! It means alot! I hope you guys like this one...and yea...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ch.6-Bella Get's Revenge**

* * *

**(Recap)**

**BPOV**

There was uncomfortable silence as we drove back…. "So….isn't it my turn to choose the next dare?" I asked innocently

Everyone was silent

"As a matter of fact Bella…I think it is" Edward replied with another breathtaking smile

There was a moment of silence, then fear washed over Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose's face.

"Excellent" I smiled, as we pulled into the garage

**(Recap over)**

**RPOV**

_Oh my god! Bella's going to make me date an ugly person...or do something to my perfect hair!!_

**APOV**

_Oh no no no no!! Bella please don't do anything to my clothes!! Goodbye my Marc Jacobs, Channel…Coach, Juicy, Louis Vouiton…Dior…Fendi…I loved you all…_

**JPOV**

_Well…whatever our dare is...we probably deserve it._

**EMPOV**

_Hahaha that was sooooo funny…la lala la la…why does everyone look scared?_

**BPOV**

_Hahaha…I have the BEST dare in mind! _We had just pulled into the garage…Edaward and I were smiling at each other, while everyone else looked scared…_they should be. _

Once we were back in the main room of their mansion, we sat down to continue the game.._and it's my turn!_ I laughed evilly to myself..

"Sooo….does anyone else wanna go play hide n'seek in the dark?" Alice asked hopefully _uh uh..not gonna happen...trying to get out of my dare!_

"Sure" I replied, Jasper Rose, Alice, and Emmett's faces lifted drastically…._I wasn't done yet.._ "after my dare" I finished with an evil smile. Edward laughed at everones reactions..

"Please Bella!" Rose begged…_that's a first_

"Sorry Rose…but there's no way out of it" I smiled

"Rose… I dare you to shave your entire head"

"WHAT!! NO!! please Bella! I'll Do anything!!" she was down on her knees begging, I started to laugh…

"What's so funny!" She snapped darkly

"Rose, I was just kidding!"… " you don't have to touch your hair!" A look of relief swept across her face….

"Oh..ok then" she replied calmly sitting next to Emmett…

"So what is our dare?" Emmett asked

I smiled at Edward giving him the thumbs up….withihin seconds he ran out of the room and returned almost instantly grinning crookedly_ perfect, everything is set_

"Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rose…." I looked to Edward and smiled, he grinned devilishly in response.."I dare you to…" I yawned unnecessarily, taking my time.

"Well what is it!" Alice screamed impatiently gripping the couch tightly. _hahaha this is too much fun…ok time to put them out of their misery.. _

"I dare you to…do shots!" I smiled as their faces twisted in confusion..

"Do what?" they all asked

I stood up and motioned for them to follow me. We began walking to the kitchen, with Edward by my side. _This is going to be funny! _

"Why don't you guys grab a seat at the table" Edward told them, placing a pair of dice in the middle..

"Oooohhhh…there so…pretty…and square" Emmett talked to himself examining them clearly…_wow…well…Emmett will be Emmett_

"Ok what is going on!?" Rose demanded

"Ok, so what is going to happen is each of you will roll those dice" I motioned to the dice in Emmett's hands…"the number you role will be the number of shots you drink" I motioned to the various bottles and containers that Edward had neatly lined up…they're eyes all shrunk in horror as they began to understand…

"Edward…ready?"

"Yea..go ahead and start!" he said placing the video camera on the counter with a perfect view…

"You're filming this!" Jasper said embarrassed

"Yup…now who wants to roll the dice first?"

"I will" Jasper volunteered _I feel kinda bad making Jasper do this too, but he was part of it…._

"Ok, go ahead and role!"

"Um…where are the dice?" _didn't Edward put them on the table..oh right Emmett had them…_

"Emmett…give jasper the dice"..

"No...they're mine!"

"Emmett" I warned.. "you can have them later"

"Fine" he huffed tossing the dice over to Jasper

"Here goes nothing" he mumbled releasing the dice

The dice came to a stop, one had three and the other, two…_he got off lucky_

Edward pulled out a shot glass and placed it in front of Jasper, everyone else at the table shrunk back as they watched what they would soon have to do…

I pulled six random bottles off the counter and brought them to Jasper…

"So Jasper which would you like first" I read the bottles one by one…"vinegar…soy sauce…olive oil…pork fat…fish sauce….dog pee?" I gave a questioning look to Edward_ Is he serious!?_

"What?" he shrugged innocently with a grin… "you don't know how hard it was to get that stuff" he pointed to the bottle _I don't even wanna know_

"I don't care...can we please just get this over with?" Jasper begged as he stared wide eyed at the bottles

Alice, Rose, and Emmett gulped as I began to pour vinegar into the small glass. Jasper continued to watch in horror as the stream of dark brown liquid continued to flow. Finally it came to a stop; he hesitantly reached for the small glass…

"You can do it baby" Alice said encouragingly

"Ha! Jasper can't do it…he's a wuss" Emmett laughed out loud...everyone turned and glared

"Jeesh sorry.." he mummbled

Jasper slowly sniffed the top of the glass...and recoiled…"Cheers" he said before tilting it over his mouth…

He would finish the glass, and we would pour the next liquid, it went like this until Jasper had finally finished…_He doesn't look too good. _Alice began placing small kisses all over his face…slowly he began to smile…

"I'm done!" He smiled brightly then slowly shifted towards Emmett…

"I believe it's your turn" Jasper smiled coolly sliding the shot glass across the table to Emmett.

"Awwwwwwww but...but" Rose gave Ememtt a stern look... "I mean…yay?"

Emmett reluctantly took the small dice and placed them in his palm...it was as if they were infected…_Emmett looked hilarious with the evil scowl on his face, glaring full of hatred down at the innocent dice! _With a long sigh Emmett dropped the dice. They began to spin around, all of us crowded around, curious to see the amount of shots he would drink….

"And the lucky for number for Emmett is…..nine!" I laughed hysterically _God I'm going have so much fun with this!_

"NINE!!" his voice squeaked in fear

**A.N**

**Anyone have any good suggestions for nasty liquids?? If so please leave them in a review or Pm me. THanks for reading..Hope you enjoyed it..REVIEW!(i would like 20 before i continue) and HAPPY 4th Of JULY!!**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	7. The Secret Ingrediants

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! once again thanks so much to:

BellaBaby2813 : Cindylee99 : vampiretigeress18 : Taylor the Overlander : Bellaxvampire : Chi Cullen : briiittx xhc : The Real Blue Eyed Demon : TheVampireWithTheGoldenEyes : ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood : DamnThoseDazzlingCullens : Beckah-lynn : vampirelover13 : dylexiablonde : kylacullen : boothnbones9373 : Musically Twilight : Soon2bMrs.EdwardCullen : musiclover33 : SiriusEdward39

**Ch.7-The Secret Ingredients**

* * *

"Nine!" Emmett's eyes bugged in fear.

"Come on Emmett…Be a man" Jasper teased, laughing while slapping him hard on the back. Emmett let out a low growl.

While they sat at the table guessing what he would have to drink Edward and I went over to the counter and grabbed random bottles that he had already laid out. In seconds Edward disappeared inside the bottom cabinet. Pots and pans banged as he went in farther.

"Edward...what are you doing?" I asked curiously as I watched him crawl inside.

"You'll see" he replied over the banging pots… "Yes! Found it" he grinned as he pulled out a large box. _What is that?_

The rest of us watched curiously as Edward slowly began to open the box…well, all of us except Alice, who was grinning evilly as she bounced up and down in her chair. _Stupid psychic!_

"Behold!" Edward exclaimed in a mischievous voice as he slowly pulled out a large blender.

"A blender?" I asked with a look of disbelief. He did know we we're in the middle of a blackout right?

"Yea, we are going to make healthy, delicious smoothies and drinks for Emmett over here" He laughed as Emmett's face contorted with pure disgust.

"Um, Edward. I hate to burst you oh so evil plans…but if you haven't noticed, there isn't any power." I informed in a cocky tone. _Hmph he thinks he's so smart all the time, I'm never letting this down!_

"Yes!" Emmett yelled as his face filled with relief.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, but it was also somewhat cocky.

"Bella, love…it's a cordless…its battery operated" he grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"Oh" I replied stupidly…_well that was embarrassing!_

"So Bella, what concoction should we make first?" he grinned evilly motioning to the various bottles and containers laid out.

I read over the bottles…Hot sauce…dirt…..cod oil….toilet water,…dog pee….soy sauce. _Wow…Edward really went all out. _Bug spray…kerosene, motor oil…and other disgusting liquids. At the end of the row there was a white grocery bag.

"Edward…what's in this?" I pointed to the mystery bag. He smiled to himself.

"That's for later." He grinned devilishly.

The first concoction was a disgusting mixture of motor oil, dirt, and hair spray. Edward pressed the pulse button and it roared to life. I watched Emmett's face go slightly paler than normal as the blender whirred loudly. _This is just too much fun! _

Edward looked like a little kid. His eyes shone with excitement, and his smile…he had a wide grin plastered on his god-like face. Alice and Jasper were both laughing as they watched Emmett. Rose just glared at everyone as she rubbed soothing circles into Emmett's freakishly large muscles.

After a few more seconds, Edward turned it off and slowly tilted the blender over one of the shot glasses. The smell alone was revolting. Our concoction ended up a murky, brown color. It slowly dripped into the glass, lumps of dirt dropped with disgusting plopping sounds.

"Here you go Emmett" Edward grinned wickedly

"You better enjoy yourselves tonight…cause when im through with you..." he threatened as he stared at the lumpy drink

"Drink up!" I smiled to Emmett. He shot me an evil look.

He hesitantly grabbed the small glass, and brought it to his nose to smell it. He reeled back almost instantly, showing how repulsive it was. He continued to inspect the small glass at every angle, delaying the inevitable.

"I tink dat wittle Emmett is scawed!" Laughter erupted from Alice, Edward, and I as Jasper teased in a baby voice. _That is something that Emmett would do. _Edward and Jasper were both clutching there sides as they fell to the floor laughing. Boys...

"Shut up!" Emmett growled loudly at Jasper. He slowly brought the small glass to his mouth and poured. We watched the brown lumpy mixture drip into Emmett's mouth. He looked like he was about to puke when he was done.

"Good job Em" Edward laughed patting him on the back "yea, only eight more!' Jasper finished causing the two of them to laugh.

"Be careful around the candles!"... "You wouldn't want to set yourself on fire with all the kerosene inside you!" Alice giggled

I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's face. "This is going to…be so funny…to watch on tape later!" I laughed uncontrollably, setting another round of laughter.

7 shots of cod oil, lard, owl poop; nail polish remover…toilet water…clusters of nails, dog pee, bleach…anchovies…hot sauce, vinegar…snake skin…and lumpy, expired milk later, Emmett had one shot left to go. He really looked like he were about to puke. His face had turned a nasty shade of green. Not pretty.

"Congratulations Emmett…just one more and you're done!" Jasper laughed. Emmett swayed uneasily in his chair. Side to side.

Edward and I threw in just about a little of everything into the blender. I could already tell that this was going to be the worst drink of them all. Just before I pressed the pulse button Edward came next to me with the mysterious white bag in his hands.

"Don't forget the secret ingredients" he said playfully as he began to untie the bag. He pulled out a pair of tongs off the counter and dug deep into the bag. Seconds later he pulled out a small zip lock bag. Whatever was inside had a somewhat yellow color. I couldn't tell what was inside, and neither could anyone else, except Alice...of course. We all stared in suspense at the mystery substance that lay inside the bag.

"Edward...what is that?" I asked cautiously pointing to the Ziploc that he held in between the tongs.

He grinned devilishly, "This...is some of Lauren Mallory's hair" he motioned to the bag

"What!!" Emmett's eyes practically popped out of its sockets.

I looked back at Edward in disbelief. _How did he manage to get that! _"Edward, when did you get this…?" I stared at the yellow substance, which was Lauren Mallory's hair.

"Let's just say she won't notice it missing" he grinned slyly

Just as he was about to pour the contents into the blender Alice jumped out of her chair.

"Wait!"… "Don't pour it in yet!" she screamed as she raced towards us…. "Can I see that for a minute?" she asked pointing to the bag.

"Um, sure" Edward handed the bag to her. She reached inside the bag and grabbed a few strands and began examining them.

"Alice what are you doing?" Edward asked inquiringly at his sister.

She just ignored him and kept examining. "I KNEW IT!!" she cried happily jumping up and down.

"What" everyone asked as we watched her continue jumping up and down.

"Lauren Mallory HAS SPLIT ENDS!!"… "AND…she's a FAKE BLONDE!!" she bounced happily at her new found discovery.

"Ha! I knew that slut wasn't a real blonde!" Rose stated as she played with her own hair.

After Alice was re-seated, Edward emptied the hair into the blender. I was about to press the pulse button when Edward stopped me.

"There's one more thing" he grinned darkly. This time he pulled out a pair of gloves and placed one on each hand. _Wow this must be bad. _After the gloves were securely placed on each hand he grabbed the tongs and reached inside the bag. Everyone stared curiously at the bag, guessing what it could be.

Edward pulled out a cluster of cartoon dinosaur print cloth.

"Your evil ingredient is cloth?" I asked as I stared at the cartoon printed fabric, "I mean it's just kinda a let down after the first mystery ingredient." From behind me I could hear Alice giggling in her chair.

"It's not just any cloth" Edward grinned slyly… "It's a pair of boxers" he finished with a breathtaking grin

"Oh!" I smiled at his genius-ness… "Wait…whose boxers?" I asked suspiciously as I stared at them again. _Who do I know that would wear kiddy cartoon boxers that say I Heart Mommy on the elastic band…._

"Mike Newton" Edward laughed darkly as he held them open for everyone to see.

Everyone stared at the boxers with disgust.

"MIKE!" Emmett squeaked as his eyes became alert.

"Now I understand the whole gloves thing" I laughed uncontrollably.

"MIKE NEWTON'S BOXER'S!!"… "BOXER'S OF MIKE NEWTON!!" he squeaked as his eyes focused on the cartoon dinosaurs.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I erupted with laughter.

"Edward" I said between laughs… "Where and how did you get this?" I asked managing to calm down. Jasper, Alice and Rose stared at Edward curiously, waiting for his answer.

"It was lying around on his floor" he laughed… "I might have been there for a while" he couldn't resist, as Emmett looked as he were about to cry. _I wouldn't blame him._

I watched the blender whir. Turning Mikes…boxers into complete shreds.

"Edward" I asked

"Yes love?"

"You know your going to have to burn the blender when your done right?" I laughed as a smile crept onto his face… "Oh, I know"

We poured the gray colored sludge into another shot glass. I thought the past 8 smelled bad, but this…this was just on a whole new level of disgusting. I watched the shreds of dinosaurs and strands of platinum blonde hair float around as it dripped into the shot glass.

"Here you go" I smiled as I watched Emmett stare at the glass with blank eyes.

"Come on baby, just one more!" Rose said softly

"I'm going to get you back" Emmett growled to the two of us before reaching for the glass.

He didn't hesitate before pouring the mixture into his mouth.

"Mmmm, tasty isn't it?" Edward teased

Emmett's face quivered as he finished the last drop. His face was slightly green, and he really looked like he was about to throw up. He set the glass down and ran straight for the bathroom. Rose raced after him.

"Dont cough up too many fur balls!"Alice giggled after them.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I fell to the floor laughing.

"Ewww MIKE NETWON TASTE!"… "TASTE OF MIKE NEWTON!!" we heard Emmett's girlish screams distantly. I looked around the room, Alice was holding on to Jasper to brace herself from falling over..._Where is Edward?_

"Edward!! Get that video tape out of here if you don't want to be missing any _special _manly parts tomorrow!" Rose screeched in a venomous tone

He must have run out of there fast because within seconds he was at my side laughing, pulling me down to the ground with him

For the next 10 minutes we heard retching noises…Emmett and Rose slowly came back, Emmett looked somewhat better.

"You two better enjoy yourselves…because after this it's my turn" Emmett said in an evil, yet playful tone.

"Sure, whatever you say Em...in the meantime…is it Rose or Alice's turn?" Edward grinned

**A.N**

**Was it good? please review. I'll try to have another chapter up asap. The more reviews. the sooner it will be up! Thanks for reading!! now go review!!(please)**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


End file.
